


Burned like fire (This burning desire)

by cleverthanher



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Slut-Shaming, bp!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverthanher/pseuds/cleverthanher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bp!Blaine/Kurt fill for <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/45450.html?thread=61317770">this GKM prompt</a>: Blaine gets in trouble at Dalton and is sent to see Headmaster Hummel, who’s notorious for punishing students. Click through to see the full prompt. Warnings for boypussy, dub-con, humiliation, (intense) dirty talk and slut shaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned like fire (This burning desire)

"And how are you adjusting to Dalton so far?"

Blaine pauses at Wes' question, unsure whether or not to answer truthfully. "Well—"

"Don't tell me the academics are too difficult for you, Warbler Blaine. You're an intelligent young man, I'm sure you'll pick the new material up quickly."

"Yeah, no, I'm doing fine with the schoolwork, it's just—do the lines ever bug you?"

Wes furrows his brow as they walk through the halls, and they go to find a table when they reach the common room. "I'm not sure I understand what lines you speak of."

"Underwear lines, Wes," Blaine says, voice hushed even though nobody would be able to hear them amid the various conversations going on. "I know that Dalton has briefs that everyone has to wear, but it annoys me to no end when I bend over to get something, and the seam is clearly shown through my uniform pants."

"Oh, there's a simple solution to that," Wes says, taking a sip of his coffee. "Panties, thongs. I suppose you could even try no underwear, but it's all up to you."

"Is—is that a common thing here?"

Wes nods. "Jeff struggled with the same thing when he first transferred here. He exclusively wears panties now, though I'm thinking that they're more for nefarious purposes than actual bother. Nick seemed very supportive of it, anyway..." Wes trails off, tilting his head.

Blaine takes this opportunity to leave, standing up and waving goodbye. "Thank you Wes, I'll, um, look into it."

"It's no problem, Blaine. Us Dalton men must help each other out."

-

Blaine spends his time that night ordering underwear online, things that are either completely lace or seamless. Of course, in an ideal world he'd just go out and buy them, but there's no way he's going to be able to go to an actual Victoria's Secret without dying of embarrassment.

He's about to check out when he sees that he's only about $10 away from free shipping, and he throws in a thong on a whim. He figures that he won't ever wear it, but it's red and blue, Dalton colours, and if anything these are closer to the standard issue underwear than any of his other purchases.

When the Blaine goes to check his mail a few days later, he finds a bright pink package with the VS logo stamped all over it. He stuffs it underneath his blazer and walks back upstairs to his room as quickly as possible, making sure to keep his head down and not make eye contact with anyone on the way.

He rips open the package, taking out the underwear and placing it on his bed. They're pretty, he supposes, but reminds himself that it's only out of necessity that he's doing this, and stops himself from lingering.

He starts wearing panties the next day, selecting a black seamless pair that's not anything special. He enjoys the way the smooth fabric feels against his skin as he walks, and there's an extra bounce in his step that day. It continues like this for the next few weeks, Blaine wearing panties under his Dalton uniform and nobody being any the wiser.

It's a Wednesday when someone finally notices. He's in math class, writing his answer to an equation on the board when he drops the chalk on the ground. He bends over to pick it up and then continues doing the problem, not thinking anything wrong until his teacher asks him to stay after class.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Blaine's never dealt with being in trouble well, and he cannot possibly think of anything he's done wrong.

"Blaine, I'm just going to get straight into it." His teacher clears his throat, obviously embarrassed. "Is there a reason you're not wearing any underwear?"

" _What?_ " Blaine splutters out, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"When you bent over to pick up the chalk, I couldn't help but notice that there weren't any lines in your uniform pants. Which brings me to my question: why aren't you wearing the briefs Dalton provides?"

Blaine doesn't know what to say, only looking down and twisting his fingers.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to write you up, Blaine." Blaine's head darts up.

"But—"

"I don't want to hear about it. Your... sexual activities are none of my business," the teacher says, rooting around in his desk drawers for a notepad, "I'm going to write a report and send it to the Headmaster."

Blaine's silent as the teacher scrawls something on the pad, ripping off the paper and handing it to Blaine. "Take this, go down to the office now and give it to them. I don't think Mr. Hummel's too busy right now."

-

When Blaine arrives at the office, he goes up to the main desk and slides the note over. The secretary glances at it briefly, nodding at the chairs outside the Headmaster's office. "Take a seat, Mr. Hummel is currently with a parent."

Blaine sits down, leg tapping nervously against the chair. He's heard things about Headmaster Hummel, none of them remotely good. He recalls a story that Wes had told about a distant cousin years ago who had the discipline tool used on him, and the ones who were lucky to avoid it still left the office with tears in their eyes. He'd also heard another rumour recently that the discipline tool had been retired for the past few years, since the administration did an investigation into Headmaster Hummel's practices and confiscated it.

He hopes that for once, a rumour is true.

When the office door swings open, Blaine expects to see a stern old man with white hair walk out, but is instead greeted with a different sight. A plain-looking woman walks out first, and Blaine supposes that she must be the parent he was talking to. But then a tall young man comes out, his hair artfully swept off his face and his eyes piercing.

"It was nice meeting you. Take care," he says with a smile, shaking the woman's hand before turning to face Blaine. "Blaine Anderson?"

It's almost astounding how he commands all the attention in the room, everyone's eyes immediately drawn to him.

Blaine nods, some of his fear melting away. Kurt looks nothing like he thought, and he was nice enough when interacting with that woman, so maybe it won't be so bad.

"Come inside," he says as he turns to walk back in his office, Blaine following him. Blaine shuts the door before going to stand in front of his desk. "Take a seat," Kurt says, not looking up as he types something on his laptop.

Blaine perches on the edge of the chair in the middle, looking around the office as he waits for Headmaster Hummel to finish up. The walls are all wood-paneled, fitting with Dalton's overall traditional theme. There are simple oil pairings decorating the room, along with bookcases tucked away in the corner. The desk is large and in the centre, made of shiny chestnut wood.

"So," Kurt starts, and Blaine looks back to see him place his forearms on the desk and lean forward. "Why were you sent here, Blaine? I was looking through your file just now: you transferred a few months ago, part of The Warblers, your grades are decent—so why are you here?"

"Did my math teacher not tell you?"

"No, Mr. Davis didn't tell me anything, Blaine. Here at Dalton, we like to let students explain themselves before going to the teacher, so as to ensure that we don't get a skewed picture."

Blaine takes a moment to respond, distracted by the structure of Kurt's handsome face, the jut of his cheekbones and the sharp line of his jaw. "Mr. Hummel, it's a bit of a private matter."

Kurt fixes him with a stare. "I apologize for any awkwardness this may cause, but you're required to explain yourself."

"I'm not wearing the Dalton briefs and my teacher noticed when there were no underwear lines in my pants," Blaine says in a rush, looking down at his lap and focuses on the leather seat underneath him. Blood is pounding in his ears, and he can't bear to look up.

What Blaine misses is Kurt's sharp inhale, his mouth opening slightly in surprise. He considers the young boy sitting in front of him, the fluttering of his dark lashes and the pale blush on his cheeks. "Stand up and bend over the desk. Don't make me ask you twice."

Blaine's head snaps up, sees Headmaster Hummel leaning back in his chair, casually tapping his pen against the desk. Arousal pools low in his belly at the authoritative tone in Kurt's voice, and he stands up and bends over the desk stiffly.

"Drop your pants."

Blaine keeps his head down, but he can still see Headmaster Hummel get up and come around the desk, and he disappears from view as he stands directly behind Blaine.

His mind races as he unbuttons the gray slacks, trying to remember what pair of panties he had put on that day. He kicks himself mentally for not just buying the most simple pairs he could find, and he shuts his eyes when he drops them. 

"Well, well, well. These don't look like the standard issue Dalton briefs." Kurt traces the lacy waistband with one finger, snapping it against Blaine skin.

"They're not, sir," Blaine says, voice cracking.

"Why are you so special that you don't have to wear them?" Kurt says, pulling the skimpy fabric to the side and exposing Blaine's pussy. "I mean, I know you're _special_ , but that doesn't mean you're exempt from the rules."

"I'm sorry, sir." Blaine's cheeks are flaming red, and he can feel the cool air of the office on his hot pussy. "I'll stop wearing them, I promise."

Kurt hums, palming over a smooth cheek before tugging the underwear down completely, letting them fall to the ground in a heap. "You enjoy it, don't you?"

"No, _no_ , that's not why—"

"Are you sure, Blaine? Because this begs to differ," Kurt says calmly, rubbing his fingers along Blaine's slit and then holding them in front of his face.

His fingers are long, his nails immaculately manicured, but all Blaine can focus on is the shining wetness gathered on his fingertips. "That's why you're wet, isn't it? You get off on the idea of someone thinking you're not wearing anything under these pants, hoping that they'll bend you over and fuck this needy pussy, hm?"

Blaine closes his eyes in humiliation, knowing how soaked his pussy is and feeling the slick slide of his folds. "Sir, it's not like that. No one has ever seen me like this," Blaine protests, trying to stand back up. Kurt's quick to hold his body back down, his chest flush against the chestnut wood of the desk and forcing him to stick out his ass further.

"Oh, I see," Kurt says in mock understanding. "You're telling me that no one has ever seen this pretty virgin cunt. No one has ever had the pleasure of fucking your sweet hole."

Blaine buries his face into his arms, wanting to cry at how turned on he is, how much Headmaster Hummel's words make him ache for more. "Can I please put my underwear back on?"

"No," Kurt says firmly, "you've been a naughty boy, Blaine. Do you know what happens to boys who misbehave?"

Blaine starts to cry then, warm tears streaming down his cheeks. "The—the discipline tool?"

"That's right," Kurt says, "but first we'll just start with a spanking. 10 hits, and you're going to count them out loud for me.

 Blaine tries to stop the flow of tears, sniffling. He swallows thickly, bracing himself against the desk. Kurt's hand comes down hard on his left cheek, a loud smack like a gunshot.

"One," Blaine cries out, feeling fat tears roll down his face once more. His chest is heaving as he tries to control himself, hoping Headmaster Hummel will take pity on him and not use the discipline tool if he obeys him now.

By the tenth hit, Blaine's ass is spanked raw, the cheeks sensitive and bright red and palm prints layered one over another and scattered across the cheeks. "It's time for the discipline tool, Blaine," Kurt tells him, and Blaine feels his chest tighten, a new wave of tears threatening to spill over once again.

Kurt walks over to the back of the desk, where Blaine's head is. "Take it out and get it ready."

Blaine's looks up at him, face etched in confusion. "I don't understand, sir, where is it?" His mind goes to the possibility that it's a huge contraption, something that requires assembly and apparently needs to be prepped, and he can't stop the tears that leak out at the thought. His face is messy with snot, and he tries to wipe his nose discreetly on his blazer sleeve as Kurt looks down at him with disdain.

"Hurry up, Blaine, a slut like you must be smart enough to figure it out."

Blaine looks around the room wildly, considers looking through the drawers of Kurt's desk, only to have the words echo in his mind.

_A slut like you must be smart enough to figure it out._

With his mouth agape, Blaine realizes that the discipline tool is right there. It's Kurt's cock.

He reaches out with shaky fingers to unbuckle Kurt's belt, the metal clink cutting through the silence in the room. He unzips and tugs the pants down, expecting to find a pair of boxers but is instead met with skin.

Kurt's semi-erect, and as Blaine takes him in hand, it occurs to him that if he can barely wrap his fingers around Kurt's cock now, how large is it going to be when it's fully hard? He watches in horror as Kurt's cock grows and lengthens as he strokes it, the head beginning to leak over Blaine's fingers.

Kurt bats Blaine's hand away and replaces it with his own. "Open your mouth."

Blaine's crying as Kurt's cock is shoved in his mouth, barely half of it managing to fit in. He feels stuffed, his lips stretched wide as he gags and tastes his salty tears and the tang of Kurt's cock.

"Blaine, struggling is only going to make it worse, and I don't want to hurt you."

Blaine takes deep breaths through his nose, tries to calm himself down enough to relax his throat. The sniffling eventually subsides and Kurt's cock is nudged further down.

"You're taking your punishment so well, boy," Kurt groans, holding his head a few more seconds before releasing it and letting Blaine pull off, taking in gulps of air.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll follow the rules now, I've learned my lesson," he looks up at Kurt, his eyes wide and brimming with tears.

"I know you're sorry, but your punishment isn't done yet." Kurt steps back and sits in his leather armchair, his legs spread wide. His cock looks menacingly large, resting heavy against his shirt. "Come here."

Blaine steps out of the clothes around his ankles, shuffling over to Kurt and standing in front of him. The tops of his inner thighs are slick with his wetness, and he hopes that Headmaster Hummel doesn't notice.

"Up on my lap, Blaine." He steps up onto the chair, placing his right foot on one side of Kurt when a hand stops him.

"You're awfully wet," Kurt comments, rubbing his palm back and forth against Blaine's folds, a wet squelching sound filling the air. "Maybe this isn't really a punishment for you. I'm sure you get this greedy cunt filled all the time like the little whore you are."

Blaine blushes red, hoisting himself up onto the chair and straddling Kurt, his pussy positioned right next to Kurt's cock. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Hopefully this will teach you to not be such a naughty boy next time. Up on your knees."

Blaine lifts himself up higher, sweaty palms slipping against the leather of the chair as he steadies himself above Kurt's cock.

"You're going to sit on my cock to teach you a lesson," Kurt says, brushing the head against Blaine's swollen clit and making him cry out.

"Oh, sir, _please_ —"

Kurt smacks his sore ass, the pain shooting through Blaine and causing tears to well up in his eyes. "I said, _sit down_."

Blaine releases the tension in his knees slowly, wincing as Kurt's cock pushes his hole wide. "Sir, _no_ , it's too big—"

"You broke the rules, and now you have to accept your punishment. Sit _down_."

Blaine's sobbing openly as he sinks down, feeling the burn of his hole stretching to take Kurt's thickness. He's only a quarter down when he stops, gasping for breath in between his sobs. "Sir, _please_." His voice is cracked from crying, and Kurt can feel him shaking.

"I don't usually do this for students I'm punishing, but your pussy's taking me so well, I'll help you out." Kurt reaches a hand down and pinches Blaine's clit lightly before rubbing at it in small circles, feeling Blaine's body jerk and tighten around his cock.

Blaine's tears have subsided, leaving only the tear tracks staining his cheeks. He starts to take more of Kurt's cock in again, the burn lessened by the pleasure he's getting from having his clit rubbed. It's the last inch or two that are the hardest, part of him wanting to just drop down onto Kurt's lap and endure the pain.

When he's finally stuffed full and his ass is flush with Kurt's lap, he moans, clenching down around Kurt's cock.

"Grab onto my shoulders."

Blaine does, placing on hand on either side, and he yelps in surprise when Kurt stands up, walking to his desk and laying Blaine down, his sweaty back pressed to the cool wood. "I needed to see this pretty pussy stretched loose around my cock," Kurt says, pushing Blaine's thighs up to his chest and looking down.

Blaine's hole is stretched obscenely wide, the thin skin blushing red from the strain. Kurt's cock is unforgiving in thickness, only tapering off slightly near the head. "Are you going to be a naughty boy, Blaine?" He shoves his hips forward, grinding his cock in and making sure every inch is inside him.

"No, sir," Blaine says, whimpering. "I promise I won't be anymore, take out your cock please, sir, I've learned my lesson—"

"Nasty cunt like this needs to be disciplined," Kurt says, starting to roll his hips with each thrust.

"No, no, no, no," Blaine whispers, the edge of the desk digging into his fingers. There's sharp twinges of pain stabbing through him as Kurt fucks in, and his face is twisted in discomfort.

"Mm, I think it does, Blaine. This pussy is going to be wrecked by the time I'm done with it. You may have learned your lesson, but maybe you need a reminder." Kurt suddenly pulls out completely, leaving Blaine's hole gaping and struggling to tighten. He's so empty, and there's a pang of wanting to be full again that makes Blaine flush in embarrassment.

"See? I was right," Kurt smirks, stroking his cock leisurely. "Your cunt is ruined."

"Headmaster Hummel, _please_ ," Blaine begs shamelessly, "I can't take any more."

Kurt ignores him, hooking two fingers into his hole and pulling in opposite directions, widening it filthily. "I could probably fit in another cock alongside mine, couldn't I?" Kurt says, pressing the head back in, Blaine's sloppy pussy barely gripping it.

Blaine's eyes widen in fear. "Sir, no, you couldn't," he insists. "I think I can." Kurt thrusts in fully, balls deep in Blaine's pussy. "This pussy's just so hungry, never had a cock in it before. And now it's _stuffed_."

"But lucky for you, your punishment is almost finished. Make me come and I'll let you go."

Kurt's hips are still, and Blaine has no idea how he's going to do this.

"Fuck... me?"

Kurt laughs, almost pityingly. "Try harder, Blaine. That's not going to get you anywhere."

Blaine realizes that he's going to have to talk Kurt through this, tell him exactly what to do, and he shudders at the thought. He breathes deeply before pitching his voice higher, adding a slight whine. "Oh, sir, please fuck me."

Kurt draws out slowly and pushes back in. "Better. Keep going."

"I—I love your cock," Blaine says, cheeks burning. "It's _so much_ , I've never taken one this big before."

"You said that you'd never had anybody fuck you," Kurt grunts out, thumbing Blaine's pussy lips apart and watching the slide of his thick cock.

"No, never." His voice changes to a purr. "Do you like fucking my tight virgin hole, sir? Your cock is so fucking huge, stretching me wide."

Kurt makes a sound that's like a choked sob, and Blaine knows he's getting close, feels his thrusts become shaky.

"I've been _such_ a naughty boy. My slutty pussy needed to be taught a lesson, didn't it?"

"Yes," Kurt says, breathing heavily now. "Fucking nasty cunt, so fucking wet when you bent over for me. Like you wanted my cock."

Blaine reddens at the memory, thinking of how they ended up here. "Please come in me, sir. Use me and fill up my dirty fuckhole." He's startled at the words that spill out of his mouth, but it's worth the embarrassment when Kurt holds his hips tight and starts to pound in, whining.

Kurt bites down hard on his bottom lip when he comes, muffling his cry. As he slides out, his come is quick to leak out, a thick stream sluggishly pouring out onto the desk.

Kurt grabs a tissue and cleans Blaine's pussy efficiently, dragging the come out with his fingers and wiping them before repeating the process.

After he's finished, he strokes a thumb over the swollen folds, the slack hole. "You've learned your lesson, right, boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now leave. I have other students to talk to." Blaine's clothes are picked up from the floor and tossed onto his body, and he pulls on his panties when there's a sharp smack on his ass.

Kurt has a slight smile on his face when he talks. "Try not to get in any more trouble, okay?"

"I won't, sir." Blaine finishes dressing and fixes his hair before going over to the door, reaching for the handle but pausing when Kurt begins speaking.

"One more thing. Don't whore around. That pretty little pussy is mine now."


End file.
